


Didn't know you had a humping kink-

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cute, Dry Humping, Gay, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Yeahhhhh Its just a smut I wrote at three AM lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two idiots have some loving s*x and discover something about one of them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Didn't know you had a humping kink-

One minute I was setting up the kettle, the other a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and my neck got plastered in kisses.

I let out a hitch of breath from surprise and turn my head slightly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to home, yet."

"I got home early." Jay's voice was rough, dishevelled, as he sunk his teeth in my shoulder. "I wanted to see you~"

My lips curl up in a small smile, and I feel my cheeks getting red as Jay slightly lifts up my shirt and caresses my stomach.

"Well," I chuckle slightly, bucking my hips back and grinding just the slightest over the other's zipper. "That can be arranged~"

But Jay growls and promptly turns me around, smashing his lips on my own. No time is wasted, as our tongues dance for dominance and the smacking sounds echo through the kitchen. His strong arms lift me up on the counter and I in response hug his waist with my legs, our crotches making contact. My hands are around his neck, and Jay's hands disappear under my shirt.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispers, kissing both corners of my mouth. A thumb slides over my nipple, making me instinctively pull him closer with a barely hearable moan.

"So fucking pretty~" He continues, moving over the crook of my neck and leaving behind a trail of pecks. A hand on my knee lightly spreads my legs apart, and I can feel a fabric-covered bulge pressing against my breaches.

The temperature in the kitchen rises, and I heavily sigh against his ear shell as my own member starts hardening.

A hand tenderly moves to my behind and gives it a light squeeze, before hoisting me up. A tiny shriek escapes my lips and I immediately tighten my grip around his waist, but Jay can easily hold my weight and carries me out of the kitchen.

We resume making out, and he one-handedly slides my shirt off my chest, exposing my skin to the cold air. I shiver shortly, but the way Jay grinds his hips against my own makes a wave of heat travel down my body with a quivering breath.

It doesn't take long before we reach the bedroom, and he gently lays me down. Our lips separate, and he hovers over me with a smirk.

"I love you." He says softly.

I put my hands on his chest, and smile. "I love you too."

There was a moment of pure fondness between our souls, and Jay lets out an adorable giggle before reaching for my hand. Our fingers link, and he pushes it down on the mattress above my head.

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

Jay just smiles and leans forward for a short kiss. "What? You think you were going to top? Absolutely not."

"Oh, I see." I grin as Jay grabs my other wrist, not resisting against it. "Need to keep up your reputation as mr. Unfuckable, right? Well, I remember last week-"

Jay promptly leans down and bites my nipple, making me squirm and let out a high-pitched curse.

"Fuck, Jay~"

"That's what I thought." Jay grins and looks up from my chest, sticking his tongue out and circling it around my chest.

My cheeks go red, and I let out soft groans, weakly trying to escape out of my boyfriend's grasp, to no avail. Jay only presses down harder.

His hips lock into mine, and our hard members are rubbing over each other with every squirm. Little droplets of burning lava were dropping down into my stomach, and it only made me harder.

"W-Why don't you take off your shirt?" I suggest, voice croaking. My nipples are standing up, and the snail-like trail of saliva that Jay left behind feels sticky against my skin.

Jay grins and sits up, shortly letting go of my hands to slide off his t-shirt. I take the opportunity and turn us around, pinning his wrists above his head just like he had done with me.

"You bastard-"

"You fell right for my trap~" I purr softly, grinding my hips over Jay's as I lean down so our faces are closer.

"Shut up." Jay grins, and I giggle.

My member slides back on forth besides Jay's, and I adjust slightly so I can push down lower on his bare stomach. It feels... good, like really good.

I can feel my face twitches slightly, and my fingers start to tremble.

"Feels so good..." I sigh softly, moving down even lower until my still-clothed tip is almost at Jay's navel.

My trusts become rougher, and more and more moans escape through my lips. I realize faintly my eyes are closed.

 _Why's it so good?_ My thoughts are starting to become muddy, only some still floating on top of the surface. _Why is my body already so hot?_

Jay's laugh vibrates in my ear, and suddenly I feel my hands getting lifted up in the air. I didn't even realize I was still supposed to be pinning him down.

Our hips lose contact as Jay lightly pushes me back, and I let out a loud whine. 

"No!" My eyes fly open and I force him down with all my weight, squeezing our crotches together again. I can hear a surprising hitch of breath, but it doesn't register in my mind.

"Please, Jay~" I stare at him with cloudy eyes and open mouth, my face red and twisted in complete pleasure. "It's so good- Please."

I continue grinding down his stomach, and my knees start to rattle together from pure ecstasy. It feels so incredibly good, like nothing I had ever experienced before. Have we never tried this before?

Jay stares back at me, and doesn't try to get back up. I kiss him shortly, almost as a thank you, before I let my face disappear in his neck and my thrusts start to falter, becoming more frantic.

Senseless groans and breathless pants bubble up from my throat in an inconsistent pattern, resonating in Jay's neck. A burning hot bowl of molten iron starts spilling down my stomach, and I feel my toes curling up.

The orgasm hits me hard, my fingers instinctively weaving through Jay's hair and pulling _hard_ , searching for any sort of support. 

"Fuuuck..." I groan, lazily rubbing forward to ride out my orgasm as long as possible, my entire body dazed and tingling with pleasure. It takes nearly five seconds for my high to pass, and then I slump down on Jay's chest.

"I fucking love you." The words are slurred and barely above a whisper, but filled to the brim with sincerity and passion, and I feel the warm arms of Jay wrapping around my waist.

Soft pants fill the room, as I try to catch my breath again. It takes nearly a minute, but Jay waits patiently as I melt more in the shape of his body.

But eventually, I start to breathe properly again, and Jay tenderly pets my hair.

"You alright?"

I gulp but nod slowly. "Yeah."

A hand on my waist gently pushes me, and I immediately catch the hint, crawling off Jay's chest and instead laying down next to him.

I finally see his face again, and his lips are curled up in a fond smile. He reaches out a hand and moves some of my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"That was intense." He whispers.

I almost wanted to deny it, but then I realize I barely have the energy to furrow my eyebrows, and just answer honestly. "Yeah, I don't know what happened really."

"I didn't know you had a humping kink."

"Shut up." I smile slightly at Jay's shit-eating grin, before a thought pops up in my head and my eyes widen.

"Wait-" I try to prop myself up on my elbow, but my heavy muscles don't allow it. "I- You didn't even-"

But Jay places a thumb on my lower-lip and laughs. "It's alright, babe. I can tell you're exhausted."

"But-"

"No, really." His thumb delicately brushes over my skin, and I melt in the touch. "You can sleep, I'll get you cleaned up and just take a shower."

I breathe out slowly and stare into his eyes, the other parts of his face blurring, before nodding.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Between my slipping eyelids, I can see Jay smiling before leaning forward and pressing a short kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, by the way," His voice is right by my ear, at dangerously low volume. "We are most definitely going to do this more. I'd love to hear you beg like that again~"

I'm not awake enough to process the words, but I recognize the smug tone and roll my eyes before I let myself get lowered into a dark abyss of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my 3 am drafts that I ended up liking enough to post it on here. I guess I was in the mood for some sweet smut idk man
> 
> The two characters are named Jay and Cody and are completely and utterly in love with each other :3


End file.
